Clockwork
Clockwork is a DLC-sized quest and player home mod for and centered around the Clockwork Castle and its mysterious inhabitants, the Gilded. Description from the Mod Page A chance encounter in the wilds of Skyrim sets you on the path to Clockwork Castle, high in the Velothi Mountains that border Skyrim and Morrowind. Isolated from - and forgotten by - the outside world, Clockwork Castle has not seen a living soul for a century or more... yet it is still inhabited. To reach it, you'll need to traverse the ancient tunnels beneath those mountains, recently uncovered by a landslide. Some strange apparition haunts the tunnels however, and seems to be following you... "Chlodovech Castle" began life around two hundred years ago, built by a very successful merchant family from faraway High Rock, according to the latest fashions from that province. Heavily inspired by Dwemer technology, all kinds of machinery and conveniences were later added to the manor; and over time it instead came to be called "Clockwork Castle". Just what happened to this family? Who now resides in Clockwork Castle? Where did all that amazing steam-powered technology come from? Why does the apparition in the tunnels follow you, and what is it that keeps you from leaving the castle? These things can be discovered by playing Clockwork. Clockwork is a quest mod for Skyrim set in and around Clockwork Castle; a full-featured player home. Once found, you may call the castle home... but if you want to leave, you'll need to discover how to escape. Features *A (moderate) DLC-sized adventure with ~6 hours of play-time. *A main quest-line in four parts. *A couple of side-quests. *Two massive, multi-cell dungeons to explore and quest in. *New NPCs and enemy types. *Around six hundred lines of dialogue. *Unique, beautiful and mysterious Clockwork Castle. The castle and its features are progressively unlocked by completing quests. Starting the Mod Clockwork's quest-line will kick off with a random event when your character is at least level 5 and is currently traveling in the Skyrim wilderness. There is a point of no return very early on. Beyond this point, Dragonborn will not be able to return to Skyrim until they complete Clockwork's quest-line. They also won't be able to bring any companions, unless the companion is scripted to effectively teleport to the player at all times. It would be best to leave the companion/s behind in that case; story-wise the player is intended to be alone. Supported Mods Bathing in Skyrim *You can bathe or shower using the bathtubs. *Note that sitting in a bathtub will also give you Clockwork's bathing effects, however. Imps More Complex Needs (IMCN) *You can drink/gather water near taps/faucets in Clockwork Castle. *Food placed in the barrels in the cool-room off the kitchen will not spoil. iNeed - Food Water and Sleep *You can drink/gather water near taps/faucets in Clockwork Castle. Multiple Adoptions *Allows you to move your family to Clockwork Castle. SkyUI *Clockwork contains an MCM menu to let you tweak several features. Unlimited Bookshelves *Empty interactive bookcases are set up to support it. Requirements Mod requires plus all its official DLC: , , . Known Issues Conflicts/Known Issues *If your computer is struggling to run Skyrim generally *and particularly if the game's scripting engine is struggling to cope (say) with a lot of script-heavy mods being active *you may encounter odd problems and unintended behavior in Clockwork. (This is likely to be reflected in similar problems across the game as a whole, though.) A typical example would be quests failing to progress properly. *It's been reported that the Requiem patcher can cause CTDs in Clockwork-related areas, and that Clockwork should be excluded from your Requiem patch list to avoid this. *Some people experience crashes when the Gilded "resurrect". It seems to be due to a mod interaction, but exactly which other mod/s are the problem hasn't been narrowed down yet. The Clockwork MCM menu lets you disable Gilded "resurrection", however, which should bypass the issue. *Clockwork may conflict with mods that make changes to exterior Skyrim worldspace cells around the gates/outskirts of major towns *anywhere that a Clockwork Terminus exits into the world, basically. Mods that only edit the insides of walled towns like Whiterun, Riften, etc should not conflict with Clockwork. **So far, however, there have been promising reports that conflicts along these lines are rare. **In any case; if you care more about every last detail of the conflicting mod working correctly, load it after Clockwork. **On the other hand if you care more about every last detail of Clockwork working correctly, load it after the conflicting mod. *Clockwork includes replacers for the following .nif files in order to have mask display in the Armoury work properly for the related items. It has no gameplay or visible effect beyond this and is extremely unlikely to affect other mods, as these are 'ground object' models *they only determine what these objects look like when dropped on the ground. (Essentially they were made to match the other dragon priest masks. It's fairly low priority in the grand scheme of things, so if another mod also edits these files, you'll probably want to let it override the ones included in Clockwork.) **meshes\armor\dragonpriesthelms\dragonhelm_steel_go.nif **meshes\armor\dragonpriesthelms\dragonhelm_wood_go.nif **meshes\dlc02\armor\acolytemasks\acolytemask_gnd.nif *Edits the following vanilla records: **DisintegrationMainImmunityList (So the Gilded can't be disintegrated. Duplicates changes made to this formlist by USLEEP, too. You should probably be doing this already, but creating a merged/bashed patch should eliminate any conflicts here.) **DwarvenShieldAA (Just the ArmorAddon, not any of the shield records themselves. This is so the Gilded can equip them without them being invisible *while also trying to avoid other issues.) *ENB issues: **Using an ENB preset with "ShadowCastersFix" enabled can cause erroneous shadows in some places; notably under certain ceiling lights. (E.g. The light is on, but the room is cast in shadow.) You can disable ShadowCastersFix in your enbseries.ini or in-game using ENB's Shift+Enter menu. It's in the SHADOW section in both cases. Disabling this setting is strongly recommended *while playing Clockwork, at the very least. From what I've seen, this setting actually seems prone to creating issues with shadows rather than fixing them. **Some ENB presets prevent Skyrim's fade to black effects from working, giving you a (usually unwanted) glimpse "behind the curtain". This is largely cosmetic, but it will negatively impact some scenes in Clockwork. If you want to avoid the main problem spots, you can toggle ENB off (SHIFT+F12 by default) from when you enter the "Velothi Tunnels *Bone Hollow" cell until just after the scene that plays a little way into the cell, and from when you arrive on the roof to return the "special gem" until just after the scene that plays out there. *If using the Enhanced Camera mod, bFirstPersonScripted should be set to 0 in SKSE_EnhancedCamera.ini while doing Clockwork's quests. It will create problems in at least one scene, otherwise. *If using the Sleep Tight mod, any Gilded that are lying down may have invisible bodies (torso/arms/legs) until they stand up. *Claws that have been placed in the dragon claw display in the Castle Armoury seem to have an inflated selection area, making it difficult to access mounts to either side of them. To counter this, the invisible activators for the mounts stick out a fair distance radially. (You may need to sweep your mouse around a bit, in other words.) *The script controlling when the Glass Garden respawns only fires when you enter the castle's main hall. You'll only notice this if you're doing something weird like intentionally standing around waiting for it to respawn and you don't pass through the main hall on the way to the garden, though. (When returning to Clockwork Castle from elsewhere, you have to pass through the hall to get to the Glass Garden.) *Item-sorting in Clockwork uses formlists. New items added by other mods (e.g. new books or alchemical ingredients) will not be automatically recognized by the sorting system. *Parts of the Clockwork Castle exterior (general mountains in the distance) won't load until you get close enough *depending on where you enter the area. It's purely cosmetic. (It's there because the author didn't want to go through the rigmarole of creating distant terrain for such a relatively small area, and didn't notice it happening until it was too late and most of the area was already built.) *Potential frame-rate drop when looking in certain directions in Nurndural *Hall of Elements. It's a big, detailed cell with long view-distances, simple as that. *It's been reported that the courier can reach you at Clockwork Castle. He's not supposed to be able to. Stopping him would almost certainly involve breaking Multiple Adoptions support, meaning you couldn't move your family to Clockwork Castle. *It's also been reported that performing a particular part of the Dark Brotherhood quest-line and then starting the Clockwork quest-line without sleeping first can result in you being teleported out of the castle if you sleep there... which will break quest progression if you do it before completing the Clockwork quest-line. If you find yourself in this position, you have a few options: **Load an earlier save and sleep before starting Clockwork. **Use the "coc" console command to teleport to a Clockwork Castle interior cell (e.g. coc clwcastlemainhall). **Don't sleep until you've completed the Clockwork quest-line. *During testing it was reported that the identity-concealing masks in the Sneak Tools mod can break a lot of things in the quests in Clockwork. This isn't so much a conflict as it is an issue with the Sneak Tools mod itself. Category:Skyrim: Quest Mods Category:Skyrim: Player Homes Category:Skyrim: Clockwork